guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Jam Kuradoberi
Jam Kuradoberi蔵土縁　紗夢 Kuradoberi Jamu is a character in the Guilty Gear''fighting game series, making her first appearance in the second game, ''Guilty Gear X. She is Chinese, and has mastered several martial arts, as well as the art of the elusive ki force, but her main passion is in cooking. Story Background Jam is a master chef, and longs to create her own restaurant, but lacks the means to do so. She seems to have terrible luck in this endeavor even once she gets it off the ground. She's a fairly docile character, and also relatively unimportant during the beginning arches of the storyline. However, during XX, Jam's ability to wield Ki becomes a very notable aspect, so her role in the story may, in fact, grow more important. She can be described as a bit of a flirt, as she has hit on both Bridget and Ky in her story. ''Guilty Gear X'' Jam is wandering about, allegedly having heard rumors about mystical ingredients to be found at "The Devil's Living Place," where Dizzy resides. When she runs into Testament, she claims to be looking for "ingredients," which he mistakes for "atonement" (because the two words are homophones in Japanese Language). After her battle with Testament, she goes on to fight Dizzy, who thinks that she's trying to eat her (or simply kill her). In one ending, Jam is able to get the ingredients she sought for, which were allegedly unknown to mankind. In the other, the field is burned down during the battle. In both, she defeats Dizzy, and probably leaves on friendly terms. According to information given in Guilty Gear XX, she later claims the bounty for Dizzy's defeat and uses the money to start her restaurant. ''Guilty Gear XX'' Jam's restaurant, which is now up and running, is burned down by a mysterious figure who dresses very similar to Ky Kiske. She engages the said arsonist at the scene, and then the story branches out. In one path, she accuses several people of being the arsonist, and then finds another the false Ky Kiske, who is revealed to be a robotic version known as Robo-Ky; two endings come from this. In one, someone — presumably from the Post-War Administration Bureau — is revealed to be watching her using a crystal ball, and concludes that her fighting data would be useful for their next "simulation project" (there will not be a Robo-Jam in the works, though this may also foreshadow Robo-Ky Mk. II). The other has the Robo-Ky call in reinforcements (in the form of MORE Robo-Ky's) which Jam fights a few of, until Ky Kiske appears to intervene. Jam wards off a brainwashed May while Ky disposes of the aforementioned Robo-Ky's. Jam then offers to share a picnic with the Holy Knight, arguing that food is the cure for a bad mood, after the whole arson issue is cleared. Jam's other path has her meet I-No, who gives her a false list of bounties, including Venom, Johnny, and Millia Rage. After fighting I-No again and finding out that the bounties are false, she tries to make it up to the aforementioned victims by cooking for them. Venom and Millia Rage, unable to sit anywhere near each other (and drunk on top of that), end up slinging insults until they fight. The ensuing battle destroys Jam's new stall, which she has started up since she lacks the finances for a new restaurant. Music References Jam's name would be said in Japan as "Kuradoberi Jam", a reference to Swedish pop/jazz group Cloudberry Jam who was popular in Japan at one time. Trivia *Jam's theme song, often misread as "Babel Noise," is consistently written "Babel Nose" in all official material. *In the anime]] and manga Genshiken, the character Kanako Ohno cosplays Jam. *Jam gains a new Overdrive in Guilty Gear XX Accent Core that resembles Kenshiro's 100 Crack Fist of the North Star. *In the webcomic, MegaTokyo, (strips 770-772) Junko and Largo can be seen playing and dressing up as Jam and Johnny, fighting in a game called Punished Pinion. The L337 D00D can later be seen as Ky Kiske. Category:Guilty Gear Characters